Return to the Onyx Throne
by mischy22
Summary: the next chapter in the Lost Coninent Series by Catherine Asero. no other place to post this.  takes place one year after The night Bird. once again the realm in thrown into war only none may survie and those who do ... new alliances may form
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The names and places are not mine for they belong to Catherine Asaro and her Lost Continent series.**

* * *

Things you need to know before you read this story unless you really know the book in which this story takes place:

Jarid Dawnfield + Iris

King and queen of Aronsdale both are mages

Children : Son -Aron also a Mage and heir to the crown, around 20 or so

Daughter - Sky also a mage around 16,

Muller Dawnfield + Chime Chamberlight (Headwind)

King and queen of Harsdown. Both are mages

Muller is Jarid's cousin.

Children: Melody (Mel) Heir to the crown. around 20 or so

Melody Dawnfield Chamberlight + Cobalt Escar

Empress and Emperor or the Dawn star Empire. The Empire Consist of the countries of " The misted Cliffs, Blueshire, Shazire and Jazid. Of the settled lands only Harsdown , Aronsdale and Taka Mal are not a part of the empire.

Melody is a mage . Cobalt May be a warlock. That is yet to be determined. Also known as Cobalt the Dark, the Midnight Emperor.

Children : Cobalt Muller Dawnfield Chamberlight Escar ( one name) around three years old.

Drummer Headwind Chamberlight + Vizarana Jade Quaazera

Consort ( Husband) and Queen of Taka Mal. Vizarana is in her mid thirties Drummer is in his early twenties

Drummer is a mage. He is the brother of Chime Chamberlight therefore Kin to King Jarid of Aronsdale.

Children: Zarina Bell Quaazera. Age around three Heir to the crown.

Baz "Darz" Quaazera + Ginger-Sun

General of Taka Mal Army and Dragon-Sun Priestess. Ginger is a mage. Baz is the brother to Vizarana also making him a prince.

Allegra

Once dairy made in Aronsdale. Mage. Kidnapped a year ago and then sold into slavery. Later married the man who bought her.

Markus Onyx

The Prince regent of Jazid. AN outlaw who had been sentenced to death after Cobalt took control of Jazid. Husband to Allegra. Political Prisoner of Vizarana. Also has the job if intergrading the Jazid Army members who now live in Taka Mal to the region. Lives in the palace with his wife and the royal family. Free only if he remains under guard. His actions are restricted but not completely. In his thirties.

Father : Ozar Onyx the last King of Jazid. Known for his cruelty and violence. Killed 4 years ago at the Hands of Cobalt during war time. The war was caused by Ozar.

Ozarson "Ozi" Onyx

The atajazid. The crown Prince of Jazid or would be if Cobalt hadn't of killed his father. Many believe he should still wear the crown. Age Ten. Half brother to Markus. Betrothed to Zarina Bell Quaazera. The betrothal was to stop a war and was part of a treaty.

Dusk Yargazon –General to the Onyx Throne not to Cobalt

Well known for his cruelty and brutality to both prisoners and women. Developed torture techniques that have left many dead. Only one person has ever lived let alone escaped his brand of torture; Ginger-Sun.

Age just over 60.

* * *

Names of the Palaces

Taka Mal - the topaz palace

Jazid –Onyx Throne

Aronsdale- Castle Suncroft

* * *

Colors and banners of the realm:

The Dawn Star Empire: blue and white and have the Chamberlight sphere on their armor

Aronsdale: crossed swords

Taka Mal:

Harsdown: Jaguar

Jazid: Red Dragons that breath gold fire

* * *

Understanding Mages:

Each mage has a color that is there max strength.

Red is the lowest or weakest creates warmth light and fire

Orange: eases pain

Yellow: sooths emotion

Green: reads emotions . this can also link the mage to memories of the person she is reading

Blue can heal wounds but only that can heal by its self not moral wounds

Indigo : heal emotional wounds. Give stronger will, a happier outlook. Ease grief

Violet is the strongest there is and only one has ever lived. Had the power to reach across the lands to another mage or give strength to another mage to help expand a spell beyond what would normally be possible. Has the power to take life thought it would also destroy him as well.

Each mage uses shapes to control their spells. The more sides a shape has the more powerful the spell. A square has more power than a triangle a circle more than a square. 3-d shapes have more power then 2-d. Every mage has a shape that is the max that they can use. Every mage is different even if they can only do the same color spells.

Ginger-Sun – Red possibly yellow

Drummer – Yellow has made a stronger spell and created a dragon out of ligt that filled the sky. also needs music to focus his spells

Melody- Blue if using a unflawed shape ; Vilolet if using Flawed shapes. had caused lighting to pour from the sky thus stopping the last war.

Chime- Green

Muller –Indigo but can only use imperfect shapes and his spells come out wrong.

Aron- not yet determined

Sky- not yet determined

Iris- Rainbow. She is unique by this for she uses all colors to do everything instead of just one. She cannot reach violet. Her strongest hue is blue.

Jarid- Violet. Has taken only one life that of a man who killed both his parents and sought to kill him at the age of six. then spent the next fourteen years Blind, death and mute.

In total only around 20 or so red and orange mages exist.

Yellow is even rarer.

The only green are Chime and the Mage mistress in Aronsdale

The only blue is the healer at Harsdown

The only indigo is Muller

* * *

**What each one looks like as wrote in the book not by me**:

Jarid: well built physique. Luxuriant black hair that goes to his shoulders. Classic lines in his face. A straight nose and high cheekbones. Violet eyes; Large and intense framed by black lashes. A scar run down his neck

Iris: long full hair that curled. Blue eyes. Her frame is full of curves

Aron: a handsome face, light brown hair. Classic Aronsdale curls falling down around his ears

Sky: dark straight hair

Muller: gold hair with hints of gray faint lines around his eyes. When he was younger people called him pretty rather then handsome. Lithe physique and wields a sword with grace.

Chime: Yellow hair and blue eyes. Not as curvy as her daughter but still stunning for her age.

Melody: incredible curves. Full and buxom with a small waist and a height that suggest long legs. Golden hair that flows in waves to her waist with large blue eyes. An angel's face . with the curves of her cheeks and the small nose.

Cobalt-Nearly 7 feet tall and the only one of that height. Broad shoulders, heavily muscled frame. Long legs. Thick black hair that runs to his shoulders.

Drummer: yellow hair, blue eyes and a graceful build looks sensual and helpless. Blue eyes. Slender build

Vizarana: wild black curls. Upward-tilted eyes that are huge and black. Carries a dagger

Baz-powerful build and strong shoulders. Black hair that grazes his shoulders. Dark eyes that soften around his wife. He is a head taller than most men .

Ginger-Sun: exotic hair, Golden red it is called fire hair. An hourglass figure with a full curves.

Allegra: Golden hair. An hourglass build. In a woman's mind she was heavy to a man she was perfect. Looks sensual and helpless. Blue eyes. Slender build

Markus: sculpted features that looked handsome. Powerful shoulders. Has black shoulder length locks. Dark eyes.

Ozarson: block chin, Large nose and heavy brows. Black curly hair. Regal posture but charming modesty

General Yargazon: broad shoulders. Heavily corded tendons that slant into his shoulders. Sun weathered face and prominent nose. Cold steely demeanor. Wrinkles bracketed his mouth and creased the corners of his eyes.

Zarina: Dark hair, wild eyes and fierce. A sweet face

* * *

**Now that you have an idea of the realm here's the story. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allegra led Markus through the open land. The sand shifted beneath their feet. In a grumble he said once again, "If I could open my eyes we would get there faster." Or he thought they would. Well that is if he knew where _there_ was.

Their armed guards stifled a laugh behind them. Impatiently Allegra said, "Then It would not be a surprise." They had been together a full year now and as far as she was concerned they were going to celebrate. Although their celebration also need the consent of Jade who had merely smiled then laughed at what Allegra had came up with for a celebration.

Stopping suddenly she huffed, "Alright we're here."

"It's about – Bloody- Time?" he spaced out the words seeing a large tent like the one he had been use to by time He had met his lovely wife. In shock or maybe disbelief he asked, "What is this?"

"You have given up so much and you've rarely had time to –" she caressed his arm encouragingly, something she would never had done a year ago.

"I don't-" he gazed into her eyes and grunted. In a low voice he said so only she could hear, "Would it be correct to take my wife in there and close the flap?"

"Hmmm. Jade says as long as you don't hold a war camp out here you can do as you please."

Markus tugged on her arm gently as he pulled her through the flap. Large pillows of red, gold and black laid sprawled out on the floor. Fur rugs had been laid throughout the tent, trunks holding old who knows what lined one wall. A low table had been set off to one side. He was at home.

"You like it then?"

He pulled her close sliding his hands up her tunic. "Hmmm." After a long moment he asked carefully so not to offend her but also making sure this was real. "Did her majesty say to why now she would allow me a more homely place?"

"Because we had to work out the trade arrangements to get all the pillows and rugs. Then we had to wait on the caravan to bring it. Then-" she let out a sign.

"Alright but you could have told me. Hell I asked her months ago."

"And I asked lest then a week after the betrothal. Besides it didn't take long to figure out you would fell less caged if you were on the land rather than in a suit towering over it."

* * *

Ozarson slid the flap just barely open then grinned. Markus and Allegra were curled up under a fur rug. Both sound asleep and both; if the cloths thrown around the tent was any indication; were completely undressed. Slowly he let the flap down and looked at one of the guards who at the moment was acting the part of a body guard more so then a guard to make sure his ward didn't wander too far. In a quiet voice that was changing from a child's tenor to a more robust sound he asked, "I should let them sleep huh?"

"I would your highness."

Ozi look at the older guard. Puling himself up to his full height he said with a bit of royal decreed. "Then I decree it that no one should wake them."

The guard nodded to humor the boy who just turned ten. He wasn't the ruler here – yet – and he had no sway here; but he was betrothed to the queen's daughter and he was the atajazid to Jazid and this still of a royal house.

* * *

Markus rolled over his hand searching for Allegra. It had found an empty pillow instead. His eyes sleepily woke to her sitting in the most relaxed of fashions simply writing something on some parchment. "Come to me my night bird." His voice held that sleepy tone but sounded so sensual.

"Oh." Surprise filled her voice then she grinned, "I thought you would sleep a while longer."

"I don't recall-"

Allegra flushed, "Oh no I didn't use a spell but you were snoring quite contently."

He raised his hand to beckon her near. As he did a black lock of a silky black curl fell over his eyes only adding to his allor. Allegra slid over to him. Her pale blue tunic cover her only to her knees and still exposing her bare legs and hourglass shape.

Just as their lips grazed into the softest of kisses a rustle came from outside followed by Ozi's cracking tenor voice saying, "I told you he don't know."

Markus pulled Allegra down has he reached for his jerkin and trousers. The flap on the tent flipped open to reveal a man dressed in all black and standing nearly seven foot tall. His broad shoulders blocking the entire entrance way.

Cobalt the dark looking ready to break any treaty he had signed. And looking like he was going to kill the man who met his gaze with his own bare hands.

Ozi peaked out from behind him a terrified look held in his eyes. His cloths looked like he had just rolled around in hay and dirt; witch was probably true given the friends he now played with.

"What the blazes now?" Markus grumbled at the same time Cobalt growled, "What do you know of the army?"

"Which one? The one you control or the one that the topaz court controls?" not that he really knew anything about either aside from numbers and moral. And maybe a vague notion about the location of the bulk of both but nothing substantial. Nothing that would come close to breaking the treaty that he signed that took away his freedom so that his brother; the atajazid could wed the daughter and heir to the topaz thrown.

"You Lie so well. So tell me why I shouldn't just kill you and get it over with?"

"No. You promised. You said you wouldn't'" Ozi cried out from behind him.

"I also said if your regent broke-"

Markus heard enough. For a whole year he had done noting except what was allowed of him. Nothing except meet with his former men; or at least the ones he could stand to be around, and help them adjust to living with a woman as the ruler. Hell the worst thing he had done was not find enough bloody time to be with his wife, using his rage at being accused of something, for one he had nothing to do with, he roared, "I bloody hell did not break any damn treaty. Look around damn you. My brother is having a childhood and I get to enjoy my wife and someday my atajazid will sit on the Topaz thrown. So why would I break any damn treaty. If you don't believe me ask one of the damn Guards who I speak to. I'm sure they know the damn names and tell can you most if not all of what I say."

"Then where is Dusk?" Cobalt roared lb a loud thunderous voice.

"Last I heard in retirement and being kept watch over by your army." Reality set in as did the knowledge Cobalt would kill him if Dusk started a rebellion. He would probably Kill Ozi too.

"Emperor I told you may ask my prisoner a few questions. I did not say you could disturb the peace of the day." A woman's voice flowed behind then in the most annoyed and barely contained manner.

"Damn it I know that he knows something."

The guards outside must have done something that took Cobalt by for surprise since his large broad shoulders slid back as he pulled up right to his full height. His head now was mostly hidden by the top of the tent. Slowly his arm moved to push Ozarson behind him in an almost protective manner then his voice boomed, "What the hell is this?"

Markus dressed quickly and motion for Ozi to come over by Allegra. Something was very wrong here he just wished he had a sword to defend them.

The voices outside the tent argued to many to distinguish what they were all saying. Allegra caught a few words. "The atajazid…" said a man's rough voice followed by a voice she recognized with deadly clarity, "Surrender."

Trapped in his own damn tent Markus found a razor and made a slit in the back of the it. No one seemed to be looking for an escape. More so no one was guarding the back side that faced one of the palace's low walls. The wall that would lead into the private garden and into a place that had more than enough places to hide.

Markus motioned then in a low voice barely above a whisper he said, "Take Ozi. Stay hidden unless I call for you. Come for no one else."

"Yargazon is here. He would know-" she looked at Ozi. His dark hair was a mess bits of straw poked out everywhere from his black curls. Dust and dirt not only covered his face but his not so well tailored cloths. Cloths he only wore during play time when they knew he would be covered head to toe in water, mud, or straw among other things a boy his age could get into.

"From a distance he looks like a tender. Hope it's enough. I don't like that he is here nor that the guards let him get this close. Now go my night bird."

She slipped out of the slit cautiously Ozi following behind her careful not to make a sound. They were both over the low wall and hidden in the foliage of the garden a few moments later. Metal clashed behind them and men's voices filled with anger flowed through the air.

"Ozi you and your friends play here all the time. How do we get to the message birds without being seen?" Allegra whispered straining her voice so that none beyond Ozi could hear.

He didn't say anything just motioned for her then shook his head and said," Too dangerous. Dusk would look in the obvious places first."

"There's a second exit in the dungeons, yes. One that leads to the far wall?"

"And into Baz's camp. He should be there now doing drills with his men." Ozi looked hopeful. The army followed Baz and they were close enough to help. But help who? Yargazon wouldn't have planned an ambush unless he knew he could escape. Cobalt would kill Markus if he thought he would help the war lord. And Markus could use this moment to tip the palace and kill Cobalt if he was kept off guard. Whoever the army helped the treaty that had been signed last year no longer protected any of them.

Drummer and Zarina Bell were still in the palace for all they knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Like two birds in the night they wound their way through the long dark damp halls that took them below the palace. Even here sand laid in the crevasses only here it was turned to mud with the dampness of the river.

Boots scuffled behind them. Desperate to remain hidden they ducked into an empty dark cell. The smell of rot hung in the air. After a bit the boots stopped seemingly just outside the door they had hid behind.

"This is ridiculous the girl wouldn't have come down here. She's probably in her suit brushing her hair or something." A man said.

"None the less we only have till dark to find her and rescue the atajazid. General Yargazon wishes to be back at camp by tomorrow."

"Ach. We could just stay here. We have the queen, the emperor and the traitor Prince regent. Claim the thrown and the boy will come out of hiding."

"Your young or you would know that would never work. Come we have a lot more places to look and not draw attention."

They listened to the foot falls disappear from the way they came. Obviously they didn't know the other exit or didn't wish to run in to Baz and his army.

"Allegra, they said they have the queen and –"

"I heard Ozi. It will be alright. Yargazon won't harm Markus."

"Don't be too sure. They fought over you when Markus and I signed the treaty. Dusk was angry at Markus for doing this he may want to punish him for it."

"Then let's hope we find Baz in a good mood today and hope he doesn't think we had anything to do with this."

* * *

Baz was in the yard practicing with is sword with a younger man. Both wore mail and black trousers but Baz stood a head taller and his broad shoulders stood out as his sword came down.

Allegra fumbled with her words. Ginger-sun told her once of she wanted Baz for help to call him something else. The word floated on her tongue then came out as a frantic scream, " Darz!."

He swung around barely ducking the oncoming blow with the not so blunt sword. His eyes wide and alert and already scanning for the trouble. His men followed his gaze all ready to move at the slightest breath of an order.

"Princess Regent, What's wrong?" his voice came out as a calm yet robust sound. Concern filled his voice as well.

"General Yargazon is here. He has the queen." There was no reason for him to believe her. Still she willed it _Believe me_. _Please believe me_.

He looked at her for a moment. Had this been a year ago he would have told her she dreamed it. That she was safe here. Probably would have walked her back to her suite and forgot all about this. Today he looked at her knowing something not from sleep had scared her. His gaze fell on Ozi. It fell on those tear filled eyes that spoke too much for the boy of his age. He was scared of what would happen now.

"General Search the palace. Find my sister and Drummer. Take Bell someplace safe until we know its safe." His gaze fell back to Allegra, "Allegra come here. Tell me what you saw."

It wasn't what she saw but how Markus had reacted to both Cobalt and Yargazon. What she heard from the men in the dungeon. The hate and malice in Yargazon's voice when he said "Surrender."

Two scouts hurried to him from opposite directions one from the temple the other from the palace. Both looked pained and worried. Baz turned to the one coming from the temple first. "My wife?"

"I'm sorry sir. The temple is in disarray. The dragon sun will seek vengeance over this I'm sure."

Baz let out a curse then looked at the other scout," Drummer was in the village with the princess. Their being taken to a safe place. Empire Cobalt's Honor guards are dead."

"Saints almighty." Allegra gasped. Ten men strong and loyal probably Cobalt's best fighters ; dead?

"Take these two to where you have Drummer. Send word to the empress and to Aronsdale."

"General?"

"I'm going to find them and I will kill any man who has touched my wife or my sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Surprising the empress wasn't far just outside of Quaazera awaiting her husband's return. She had come because she had waited to meet the mage form Aronsdale that had softened a warlord's heart. That and she wanted to see if her sleeping spell was something that could be taught to a mother with a son who fussed too much when he was sleepy but jut would not sleep till he decided to.

The riders had spotted her camp when they had left to take Drummer and the little princess to a safe location. The guards told her only that they had orders to get the royal family out of the city. The second set of riders carried the grim news. News that left her reeling and ready to explode from anger.

Empress" Baz bowed deeply then spoke quietly, "We didn't know of your coming." Or an envoy would have been sent. Had it been she might as well be held by Yargazon.

"I didn't wish to let anyone know I was here. Lest not yet." She paused, "Tell me what has happen."

Baz told her what he knew. Hell her military helping would save a lot of headaches for everyone. If he could trust her to not take his sister's throne if she did help, that is.

"Allegra is Markus' wife?" with Baz's nod she added, "I would wish to speak to her." Before he turned to leave she asked in a more quite tone, "Will you send word to my father. I would much like having him and my mother here." In case I need to burry my husband was left unsaid.

* * *

Allegra slowly came into the tent that housed the most powerful woman in the settled lands. Again she was awe struck at her beauty. Her long golden locks cascaded down her shoulder's her blue eyes pinned her when she entered. Bowing she said, "Your majesty."

"Oh stand. I hate it when people do that." She waited then said, "How did you escape the General?"

"Markus used a shaving razor on the tent and helped me over the wall into the garden."

After a moment the empress turned away from Allegra seemly deep in thought. Then in a very quiet voice asked, "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"No! How could I. Had I – I -"

She brought up her hand to silence her then gave an audible sigh, "I believe you. Even if I wasn't a mage I would. Besides if you did know then it would have been foolish to take the Atajazid to the general so quickly."

Relief poured from her. Maybe talking to another woman who had changed a warlord's heart was exactly who she needed to speak to. Something sparked in her mind, "While we were hiding… Ozi and I overheard two men. They said they had till dark to find us. Dusk may still be in the city."

The empress gave a snort. "Ay. Both the general Baz and myself sent scouts." Solemnly she added, "Neither have returned."

Allegra turned and began to pace. This was turning into a nightmare. Both Queen Vizarana and Empire Cobalt; the dark; the ruler of most of the settled lands are being held hostage. Or at least she hoped they were for their deaths would spill war over the entire continent. Then again both her husband the Prince regent and Priestess Ginger-Sun; General Baz's wife were also being held. Worse still Markus could be blamed for this even if he did have no involvement in this just because Dusk was a general in his army. This was a real mess.

Clearing her thoughts Allegra spoke more loudly then she intended. "It bothers me that Dusk could enter the city let alone the palace so easily. Besides why? He hasn't sent any demands. And I thought Alatian Laws said he had to send demands for political prisoners?"

"The why is easy; Markus humiliated Dusk when he signed the treaty with Vizarana and in sense took away his freedom. Took away his ability to do what he had been doing for most of his life. And your husband did it in front of the entire summit of course only Iris and myself were not there." The empress stopped only long enough to sigh, "Cobalt had Dusk under surveillance. He swore he wouldn't kill the man but he never said he wouldn't control every aspect of his life and know exactly what he was doing at any given time. In a sense giving him freedom but still in a cage."

"Ginger-Sun escaped him once before and that has always bothered him the fact that she warned the queen about the first attempt to take her thrown well it irked him. And the queen well I can only guess that he wants her army so they can rise up against mine and my husbands."

In protest Allegra said, "But the Topaz thrown will go to Ozi and Bell's heir."

"Yes it would. But why wait when he can give it to the Atajazid now?"

Taking a seat at a low table the empress patted another," Come let us figure out the how and where."

"Empress-"

"Mel, please. I do so hate being called that."

With a nod Allegra continued, "Mel, Ozi is worried about the treaty. If we may I would like to discuss that at well."

'Nothing to discuss. As far as I'm concerned the treaty still stands. I'll see that my husband understands that when he is returned to me. That is unless your husband did have something to do with this, but I highly doubt he did."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Then realized if they were truly going to find every one and do so while they were stall all live and well she would need to know what Mel know. That is if she was willing to share. "Will you tell me Why Cobalt came here in the start?"

Mel sighed. She didn't see what telling her would help then again it couldn't hurt either. "One of our scouts was suppose to report in a few weeks ago. When he never showed Cobalt was ready to storm the area demanding answers. I managed for him to calm down enough only to bring a thousand or so men instead of the whole army like _he_ wanted to do. When we arrived at the location that should have been Yargazon's all we found were the remains of our scout. The rest had seemed to vanish as well as Dusk. This was the most logical location to look. I came for a private matter in hopes that the scout had some other reason for not coming."

Allegra got to her feet. She couldn't remember a time when she needed to move so much. Abruptly she said, "So your solders, armed and well train I suppose; sided with Dusk after I can only assume had been a mutual trade for both. The men around Saint Verdant River are already trained and loyal to the atajazid and Dusk could rally them easily along with those who settle around the city. Ay, Mel even if all of them didn't choose to come that's still well over a thousand men maybe two. Plus the ones swayed in the palace."

"Oh for saints sake. You should have been in the army you would make a hell of a war advisor. For I hadn't thought about those men. Hell I barely thought about the ones here till now."

With a sigh Allegra continued, "There are some cliffs and ravines about a half days ride from here. It may be large enough to hide an army of that size maybe one a bit bigger. Baz's reserves are another half days ride from there."

"And you know this -" how left lingering I the air.

"He showed Ozi on a map. They play mock war games with toy soldiers sometimes. Ozi asked once if he had more soldiers some place in case the palace wasn't safe. He wanted to know if he could go there if the need was great enough."

"Even here the boy is scared?" Mel looked mortified. _What kind of life was this child having?_

"Not so much now but Baz swore as the betrothed to the heir to the crown if he needed protection his men would honor it and he would leave some there just for Ozi and Bell of course."

"Do you know how many?"

"A few hundred maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

The wagon jerked and bobbled along the dirt path. Daylight still came through the wood boards. Markus laid on one side his hands bound In manacles behind his back his feet pulled behind him then bound with a rope to the manacles. Running or even moving was out of the question. Cobalt laid facing him bound in the same manner. His face cold and calculating.

In a hushed voice Markus spoke, "The executioners wear face mask. Turbans or some kind of wrap the interrogators … most don't wear shirts till after."

"Why are you telling me this? I'll live long enough to see you and the boy never sit near a throne."

Markus sighed, "With your height and strength you should be able to get away from the executioners unless they drug you which is likely."

"You helped plan this. I know you did so you can stop pretending."

"And why the hell would I want to harm Ginger? Or Jade for that matter? Damn you. You don't have to believe me but you do have to get t_hem_ to safety."

"You're really are trying to help?"

"If you listen yes. It would make more sense if we try to work together then fight each other and them. Dusk wants you dead but he won't till he knows everything about your army and possibly mages as well. He wants me to be my father and he'll kill me trying to get me to become what everyone has been trying to change."

"Ginger-Sun is a mage yes?"

"Mmmm. A fire mage yes. It's her rage I think, the lady that came form Aronsdale said. Still she can make pretty impressive fires when she feels inclined also bend them to appear as dragons."

"Can she put them out as well?"

Markus hissed through clenched teeth. His shoulder was already starting to spasm still he said, "I think."

* * *

The moment they reached camp all of Dusk's prisoners were separated and put into small tents. Armed guards stood outside. Ginger-sun however was taken to a larger tent. To her horror he saw the rack and table of equipment that would be used. Saw the tack that the men would have used on the horses laying in a coil on that table.

She fought and struggled with her captives as they tied her to a low table. Screamed as they tore her long skirt and tunic. Then Dusk entered and the two men left. In a rough voice Dusk said, "Now priestess I will take what is rightfully mine."

Her mind raced. There were no ovals or circles here. No geometric shapes at all. Nothing she could use to call the dragons or her spells. Nothing that could help her. She bit back the cry as his hand slapped her face. Held back the tears as his fist pounded in to her stomach. Begged him not to as he undid his belt. And died inside as he entered her.

As darkness fully fell a woman screamed into the night till all fell silent.

* * *

Vizarana was tied to a pole her arms outreached above her head and her legs tied to a smaller ring just off to her side. Dusk came in his gray hair wet with sweat but his face cold. His tunic was messily hanging down around his trousers his leather belt in his doubled and griped in his weathered hands. His voice boomed in the tent, " Where did you hide your pretty little consort and child?"

If he was asking then he didn't have them. Relief filled her. "Where you can never touch them." Or at least she hoped.

The belt snapped biting her outreached arms. A cry of pain and shock ran through her. He didn't stop till tears streaked her cheeks and her tunic had tore. Then he left her. It was already late and he needed sleep before he saw either The Emperor or Markus.

* * *

Cobalt looked around at his surroundings. An empty tent and him bound to the damn center post. He was sure he could break the post but the damn tent would only fall on him and any escape would be foiled by the guards who would have him surrounded when he broke free of the fallen material.

As darkness fully fell two men entered the tent. Their faces were shielded by the hooded robes they wore. One carried a bottle and a rag the other held something in his hands. From the distance it looked like a stick when he came closer Cobalt could see clearly that it was an iron fire poker with a sharp end that had been forged probably to make a crude weapon.

The man with the rag came behind Cobalt then poured the liquid on the rag. Forcefully he held it over the emperor's mouth and nose. Cobalt throw his head side to side trying to hold his breath. He did so till the other man stuck his stomach as hard as possible with the Iron rod. As he did Cobalt gasped for air his lungs filling with the poison on the rag. The room swayed then blurred.

He woke with what he thought was the morning rays. His eyes opened to the fire going in the brazier. As his eyes focused he realized where he was. His arms and legs had been stretched out on the rack. His tunic had been either cut or torn off now hung only around his waist. Keeping calm and letting his temper rise he looked around.

Everything was a blur past a few feet but he could see enough that what appeared to be the shape of a woman laid on the ground. Her fire red hair draped around her. It could only be Ginger-Sun though he had never seen her she was the only female in this area with fire red hair. The thought crashed into his mind; _when I escape I will avenge the girl_. No woman especially a priestess of this country should ever go through the horrors she went through last night. If he escaped.

The flap to the tent opened. Dusk Glided into to the room. His boots fell heavily on the ground. The sound of his mail and the smell of oil preceded him. Dusk's rough voice filled the tent, "I must say emperor you are the first person I ever had to open the rack out for before I even used it."

Cobalt let out several words all of them hateful and all directed at Dusk. Finally he said, "Untie me and I show you how to beat someone half your size."

"Oh come now. I do believe I already know how to do that." He took the few steps over to Ginger and yanked her head up by her hair reveling the blacken eye and split lip. Reveling that she was still out cold. He let her head fall hard to the ground then gave a boot to her side. "Not as feisty as she was last time. Maybe she just needed a real man to bed her."

Cobalt tried to fight his restraints to free himself. The girl wasn't someone he knew but it didn't matter… _you did not harm a female_. That if anything was the one thing he and his grandfather disagreed on and the one thing he valued above all else.

"Now there's the fight I thought you had." Dusked smiled an action he rarely did. Then his assistant turned the wheel of the rack pulling Cobalt out a bit more.

After two full turns and Cobalt started to strain not to cry out Dusk began his interrogation. He didn't ask about his military or how he kept his empire from fall around his feet. No he asked, "Tell me about mages."

"Go to hell." The words came out in a spat.

The wheel cranked and the gears grinded against the wood. Finally a scream came. Again the question was asked. Again it wasn't answered. Dusk looked at his helper, "I think he needs more motivation."

The guard's hand moved over the table with the instruments. His hand resting on a tack. "That will be fine."

After nearly two hours Cobalt spoke only what he knew which wasn't much. His arms had been dislocated his chest bloody from the whip. He would go through worse over the next few hours just because they wanted him alive long enough to turn over his empire to the Atajazid but not much longer after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Mel and Allegra were still talking as the sun was setting. The flap of the tent opened to reveal a tall boy who was filling out with young muscles. His straight black hair was combed now but his eyes looked just as haunted now as they did a year ago when she first met him.

Allegra turned to him and extended her arms to him, "Aw honey, come here."

Ozi slowly stalked into the room. Tears filled his eyes but he held them back. In a regale voice he spoke, "Markus didn't help with this."

Mel stood up. It was heart breaking looking at this child. It was no wonder Cobalt had spared him three years ago. The child remind her of him at least how that had been raised … well up to a point anyhow. "Oh sweets we know your regnant didn't help with this." Mel paused seeing the desperate hope filling his eyes, "Come why don't you join us and we'll figure out how Dusk gathered an army and has hidden it."

"That's easy. It's what he does. He saw this treaty as just another war game. Buy off your captors and have them join your cause. Then continue with your objective."

Allegra froze. Did Ozi just realize what he said? He just told the empress of the most settled land his general had no intention of living by the treaty.

A smile softened Mel's face, "Well I guess it is what he does now isn't it? Now if you would enlighten me to something?"

Ozi froze realizing his mistake and knowing he would soon be dead. "Yes, your grace?"

With a sound close to a hiss she said," Please, my name is Mel. And I would like it if you join us for a meal. General Baz well be back shortly from scouting the ravine."

Ozi nodded then came closer to Allegra. With a gentle tug of his hand he sat on her lap his back to her chest his head resting on his head on her shoulder. A soft green light flowed around him offering comfort. Slowly his body sagged completely relaxed. It was in that moment Allegra let herself hear a song and she touch the small circle pendent that hung around her neck. Softly she released her spell trying only to have it fall on Ozi.

When his head fell forward to his chest Mel sighed, "Well at least my husband didn't exaggerate how your spell worked."

Her voice sounded baffled and tart at the same time as amused. Allegra wondered how a woman could use her voice so well. Softly she spoke, "Would it be alright to speak to him later?"

"Of course." Mel sighed, "He's worried. Far more than a boy his age should be. It does make me wonder about what he thinks Dusk will do to his brother."

"I've heard bits about the war. Perhaps-"

"If Dusk harms my husband in the way Ozi's father did me I swear I will kill him."

Not what she was going to ask but it made one thing very clear. Mel was a mage and held an oath to do no harm but she would fight for her family.

"Actually I was going to ask if you could use any of the spells that you are famous for?"

Mel blushed, " Oh, well. That. I really don't know. During my husband's campaign it was just a light held on the sword. Nothing that could harm. But the last war. My power surged and gripped with Drummer's. Ay, I don't really know how I did it but I wanted so much for the fighting to stop."

Allegra ran her hand over Ozi's black hair as a thought came to her. It was an odd thought but it might work. It could work if they were in Aronsdale. "Mel, suppose Ozi wrote a decree that said I was in control of his army in his brother's absence. And Dusk was committing treasonous acts by holding Markus prisoner."

"He would have to acknowledge that he is still trying to reclaim the Onyx throne." It was a more of a matter of fact tone of voice but still sounded like a question.

"What if we make a pact? Or treaty or whatever would insure that your husband doesn't kill Markus or Ozi and in return Ozi is I don't know. We have to try something."

Her bottom lip caught under her teeth for a long moment. "If our houses were bound together by a marriage then Cobalt wouldn't attack Markus. But I don't see-"

A knot grew in her stomach for the good of the country and for the sake of Ozi's life she would do this. "Mine and Markus' first born daughter. What if we betrothed her to your son?"

Mel's eyes lit up. She hadn't come looking to betroth her son to any one and she was sure Cobalt would have several things to say about it when he found out. She also understood what it cost Allegra to suggest it for her mother had been on the same side of this conversation some years ago. "It would be appropriate but –" she wouldn't have brought it up unless," Your carrying now?"

"Ay. Markus doesn't know yet." She just hoped that she got to tell him.

"Can you wake the Atajazid?"

A few words slipped from her lips in song. It was the same one she use to use on her younger siblings and one she now used on Ozi and Markus when neither wished to rouse. Slowly Ozi's eyes blinked open with confusion.

In a rough voice he asked," Did you put a spell on me?"

"We both did honey."

Mel came round to sit in front of him. Her long blond hair fell around her face. In a soft voice she asked, "Atajazid D'az Ozarson I ask you to make a treaty with me. One that will put your family back on the Onyx throne and ensure that our house no longer wish harm on the other. Will you write it with me?"

Ozi turned to face Allegra for advice. She was the closest one there that could advise him. "Would Emperor Cobalt be able to break it?"

"He could but I will strongly suggest that he does not. I would hate for my house to fight among its self."

"Very well. What will be the terms that you wish to discuss?"

* * *

Baz came to the empresses' tent well after dark. He had grave news to tell her and he wished no longer delay. He flipped open the flap of the tent without being announced and stood there in silent Awe. Both The empress and Allegra were decked out on battle gear. Allegra wore a breast plate that had been recently painted with the emblem of the shadow dragon on it. The empress stood nearly a head taller and donned her armor with the Chamberlight spear blazing on the breast plate. Both women looked erotic and looked like warrior goddesses. It was doing horribly wonderful things for his libido. Things he shouldn't wonder about slipped into his head. Damn these two could distract the entire army he just saw.

Swallowing hard he very calmly spoke, "Empress, Princess regnant."

"You found Dusk?" Mel spoke with the full authority do her rank.

"I did. It is worse than I feared. Nearly two thousand. Most are armed but not well armored."

"Do they fly the Jazid flags or those of the dawn star empire?"

There was no way to answer that without sending all those men to death rather it be in battle come morning or after would seen latter. Quietly he said, "They follow the Shadow Dragon heir."

Allegra stepped forward, "General Baz. I need use of a few of your men who came under your control with the treaty that my husband signed. The empress and I think we may have a way to stop this and retrieve the hostages without bloodshed."

"If it gets my queen and wife back safely I will do as you ask." The words came out as a bone in his throat but he managed to say them… barely.

* * *

Ten Jazid men came forward. All expected to be executed. Sanding before them Allegra handed a scroll to the highest ranking officer. A Major. He looked at her puzzled but she was royalty so he took the scroll and in an unspoken command read it. His eyes widened as apprehension of what he read took hold. His shoulders slid back as he stood to his full height. In a rough burly voice he said. "The Atajazid honors us."

Keeping her nerves hidden Allegra spoke," Gather the men that you can with the blessings of the empress and under our treaty. Any who will not swear allegiance to The dawn star empire, Tama Mal or the Atajazid are to be handled as prisoners of war. Dusk from this day till he draws not a single breath is considered a traitor by the own words of the Atajazid."

"Give me till dawn Princess. I will have an army ready for you." There was no question or hesitation in his voice only dedication. It was strange to hear it for woman were property in Jazid and no woman in this area held any title above mother or wife with the exception of the queen, but the Atajazid gave her his backing to lead his army because Markus had put in their wedding scroll that she would inherit all things in his name until they had an heir. And all things did not dis-include the military.

* * *

It was near dark when Markus was dragged into the interrogation tent. Shortly after he met with Dusk for the first time since he had abducted him. In a commanding voice he said, "Let me down general."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me boy." Dusk raised one hand. A metal gauntlet surrounded it then he stuck his prisoner across his face. Bringing blood trickling down from a split lip.

Rage built as did the realization Dusk was not going to hold back. "Damn you. I am the Prince Regnant."

"You are the bastard who led me to this. I was honored to serve the son of your father. You are that son no longer." Dusk nodded at some one behind Markus.

The whip hissed through the air then snapped across his back. This happen several more ties times Markus gave a grunt. The whip sliced across his arms, legs, and back.

Growing board Dusk went over and pulled out some tiny hour glasses. "One for each hour your wife still owes me. Since she's not here you will prepay some of her debt."

Several curses left Markus' lips.

Dusk strode over to his table of instruments and picked up the frail. He held it high above his head and smiled as he saw the terror fill in Markus' eyes. A man knew what this would do to him if he had armor and feared what it could do without that same armor. The frail whirled in the air. The spiked metal ball made a whirling sound then the chin rattles just before it connected with flesh. Bones snapped a moment that it impacted.

Markus screamed into the night knowing he wouldn't live to see the dawn. He prayed that Dusk never found those he now sought for he now feared that Dusk would kill even his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

It was near dawn when the Major reappeared at the front of the lines of soldiers. Nearly five hundred men that were well armed but wore desert garb were marching from the south. His rough voice filled the predawn air, "Princess Regent it was the best I could do given the time. We must hurry if we wish to fine the Prince regent."_ Alive_ hung in the air.

Her heart fluttered five hundred men_ was_ the best he could do? For saints sake most recruiting efforts didn't yield that in a year let alone in a few hours. Keeping her voice stern voice, "Where did you find them?"

He only grinned, "I was a Cornel for the Regnant. Some men will only fight for him and the Atajazid."

Mel glided up near her. "We best hurry if we wish to do this quickly."

Allegra turned to Ozi who now stood next to her kneeling before him she spoke for only him to hear. "Ozi I need you to stay here. Do your best to look like a tender's son."

"I want to go." His voice cracked with trying to be the mature Atajazid that he was born to be verses the scared boy that he was.

"I know sweets, but I would surly lose my mind if anything happen to you. Please will you do this for me?"

He let out a sigh but managed to keep his fears out of his voice, " You are my regnant … You will come back." The last part was said with authority.

"Of course I will and I will have your brother with me when I do."

Ozi smiled. He knew Markus would hate having Allegra speaking to him so much in front of an army worse if he knew she spoke to him the same way his mother once had but still it warmed his heart.

* * *

The men poured into companies. The ones who followed the Shadow dragon led and marched first followed by a wave of Calvary. To the right was the Chamberlight men followed by those of the Topaz throne. Behind them were the rest of the infantry and archers. The banners of the three houses waved into the desert sky as they marched.

In the front of the line the leaders led them. Mel rode to the right of Allegra, the major to Allegra's left and Baz beyond him. As they marched Baz spoke above the beat of marching feet and hooves, "Where did you get the banners when all had been destroyed?"

Mel answered after a moment," If all had been destroyed we wouldn't be here General." After another pause she added, "We had two of my flags dyed."

He let it drop as he had when he saw them in the first place. After all a smart man knew when not to goad a queen and right now her fury could destroy all of them, or at least he feared it could.

As they covered the distance and the ravine came into sight the Major spoke, "Allow me to go down there with a few of the men. If you allow me to carry the scroll it should be enough to grant audience with the higher rank officers."

"Will they listen to it?" Allegra asked.

"It is signed by the Atajazid, they would be a fool not to."

Baz scoured, " And how will they know is signature isn't forged?"

The Major smiled," Those of us who serve the Atajazid know his signature and this cannot be forged. I would bet my life on that."

* * *

A lone rider came rushing up to the Dawn star encampment. His black heir hung around his shoulders though gray now blended into it. A scar ran down his neck. In a rough voice that he rarely used he spoke, "Where is the emperor?"

A sentry who had been left behind spoke knowing full well who was now standing before him, "King Jarid, I bare grave news. The emperor is being held prisoner by general Dusk."

"And the empress?"

"Leading the army to rescue him I'm afraid." Not that he was afraid of war but that she would use a spell that would destroy something or everything.

"Is that all?'

"The Atajazid is here as is The Dawn star Heir and Prince Drummer."

"I'll need to speak to both."

Jarid was pacing when Drummer entered the tent a tall Boy in worn clothing behind him.

"Ay, you are a sight for sore eyes. You rode here on a sparrows wings if you reached here so fast."

"I was two days behind Cobalt. Muller is a day behind me with both our armies and our wives." Jarid murmured.

Drummer looked puzzled. Shyly Ozi spoke, " Why both your armies, Sir?"

"The Emperor tore across both Hardsfield and Aronsdale without even bothering to send word to why." Not to mention asking first.

Yes that would explain it after all you don't cross another kings land unless you ask first unless you planned to attack. Calmly Drummer spoke, "He was after Dusk." He paused for a long moment then spoke, "The General has quite the collection of political prisoners this time."

"Vizarana?"

"Hmm as well as Cobalt, Ginger-Sun and Markus. I fear something more though."

Jarid stopped pacing and looked at Drummer. Slowly he asked," and what is that?"

"My niece and the princess Regent complement each other nicely."

"Let's hope we don't find out what they can do together if they find their husbands –" he paused and looked at Ozi and made sure he didn't say anything distressing, "unable to ease their tempers."


	8. Chapter 8

Dusk's encampment was laid out in the ravine. Tents scoured the area as did the black smoke from cooking fires. Little black dots filed though the tent city. The black dots were men.

Allegra looked through Mel's spy glass to get a better look and gasped. Baz had said it was bad. No not bad but worse then he feared. That had been an understatement. The men were from Taka Mal, Jazid and The Dawn star empire. All of them were working together to rid the world of Cobalt the dark. Or worse all of them working to put Ozi on the Dawn Star throne as well as the onyx and topaz throne. Allegra moaned. What kind of idiot would try to put a child on the throne of a country that large and expect it to work? The answer: Dusk and he expected to rule it till Ozi was old enough and twisted enough to rule it himself.

Gathering her nerves Allegra spoke, "Major, Take the scroll. If the men are as loyal as you say they are then signal us to come down. If they truly do follow Dusk as it appears then the ravine is the ideal place to end this." Meaning they would cause an avalanche burying all those below if necessary...

"Give me only a few moments Princess. I have faith in those I served with." With that he took his leave taking with him the men that he had found to come with him.

Mel watched them descend into the ravine and disappear into the sea of black dots below. Slowly she let out a breath. "I do not feel any deception from him but he is uncertain."

"As am I." Allegra admitted. Hell even if this part of their plan worked they would still have to deal with both of their irate husbands and more then fifteen hundred men who would be swearing allegiance to the Atajazid.

* * *

The major was in luck for as he approached he recognized the sentry at the lookout point as one of the men who once served the Atajazid with him. Hailing the man he handed the scroll so it could be read.

The young man looked wide eyed and spoke quietly," Is this true?"

"It is. The Princess regnant rides under the emblem of the shadow dragon and with the acknowledgement of the empress."

"Then the general has made a grave error."

"Ay. Show that to as many upper officers as possible. Do so quietly and not to arose the suspicion of the General. The Atajazid wishes no bloodshed this day."

The sentry placed his hand on his chest then left his post leaving all the men who had came out side of the tent village taking only the scroll with him.

* * *

True to his word the sentry showed the scroll only to those in upper uniform. In less than an hour word was spreading like wild fire. The men who were loyal to Dusk had been round up and very quietly detained. Soon after the only sounds through the camp were the screams and muffled cries coming from the irrigation tent. Even those were few and far between.

A Cornel in Dusk once great army came forward to greet the major. In a stony rough voice that came with age and distress he said, "The encampment is secure for the Princess regnant and the Atajazid 's army." He paused the quietly added, "If this is a trick I will see you dead before I draw my last breath."

"If this is a trick then the Atajazid has the sense of humor of his father."

The major turned his horse around and raced back halfway back to where the gathering army awaited. He turned his horse three times then went back to the encampment knowing he now was followed by more than two thousand men.

* * *

The men took Baz to the empty tent where Vizarana was being held. Her arms were shackled above her head and her feet slightly off to the side. Dried blood had crusted on her arms and torso from where the tack had landed. New busies were being to form on her lip and her long black hair was matted and tangled; probably from being dragged by it in to this place. But otherwise she seemed unharmed.

Her eyes met with his when he knelt down beside her. Relief and rage in her gaze as did something else. Worry. She hadn't seen Ginger since they had brought them to this encampment. Hell she hadn't seen anyone except the guards and Dusk since then. Tartly she spoke if only to hide her fears, "Took you long enough."

Baz winced as he fumbled with the key and let his sister out of her chains. In a deep rolling voice he answered her, "If it had been up to me I would have chased you down the moment I found out you were gone."

Rubbing her wrist as the needle point tingles washed up and down her arms she looked at him puzzled, "What the hell do you mean _if _it was up to you?"

"The empress is here." Like that explained everything. Seeing that it didn't he continued, "She and Allegra came up with the rescue plan and wanted to try one without -" he fumbled with the words, "mage craft. Or the damn light shows that Drummer makes."

Slowly trying to get to her feet Vizarana asked, "And you didn't plan a damn assault why?"

"Fifty men plus the five hundred that are still a half days ride from here aren't much of a match for nearly two thousand." he hated to but he finally admitted, "I need the help of the nearest army. It happens to be hers."

Vizarana kept any comment she might have made to herself. Gaining every bit of authority to her voice she spoke to the guard that stood in the entrance way, "Where is the Priestess?"

The man looked mortified. After taking a long deep breath he forced himself to speak. "In the main tent. General -"

Baz scowled, "He's no longer a general. Bloody Hell even your Atajazid agrees to that."

"-Dusk wanted her to watch what the men went though." There was more but he wasn't going to tell a man his wife was also being kept so that Dusk could enjoy her. And he sure the hell wasn't going to tell a General who had the reputation of running his blade through a person when his temper ran hot, that anyone who entered that tent would have a clear view of her body. Oh no he wasn't going to say anything that would leave him dead even after the orders that all that helped would have leniency.

* * *

Mel knelt down before Cobalt. His eyes had been locked on some fixed point in his tent and had stayed there till she came before him. His shirt was tore to shreds and was his trousers. Both were covered in crusted brown splotches; Blood. Resting a pair of spectacles on his nose she waited for his rage to pass and for him to realize who stood before him. After he hoarsely whispered her name she began to untie him. Once he was free she allowed a moment to embrace him before saying, "If you wished to scare me you could have done without the need of all these men."

Cobalt the dark winced. Scare her? Surly not. Why would he wish to scare the one person who gave him light? His voice hurt too much to speak fully but he managed to say, "I don't believe the intent was to scare you, wife."

"Then the men here are less then addle minded maggots to believe that I would let this place stand if I found you less then you are now."

Cobalt tried to form a smile.

A woman's anguished scream pierced through the quiet.

Mel shot up her hand on the hilt of her sword. The spear that was at the hilt focused her spell. Green light filled the room then soon the entire camp. A moment after she looked at her husband who was trying to stand without saying he needed help. His injuries were not life threatening so if he wanted to appear stronger then he was fine she would let him, but there was one here that would be dead soon if he did not reactive help … and soon.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n sorry been away from this story for so long hope you enjoy**

* * *

Mel tore through the encampment where her spell had told her where to go, even if it hadn't the scores of men looking worried would have. As she reached the largest of the tents the Major who had been helping them held open the flap for her. Allegra sat on the ground something bloody and limp laid in her arms. As she approached she saw it was a man.

She scrambled to Allegra's other side and sat next to Markus. His breathing was so shallow that even laying her hand close to his mouth and nose she could barely feel even the faintest of breathes. Bones were peeking out from the flesh of his arms and leg with blood trickling down around from those wounds. A blue spell could heal but only what would heal on its own. An Indigo spell could save a life but only one for the mage only had one life; and trading hers for his was not an option. But a violet? She had only ever managed to reach that hue once and using a flawed shape.

Letting out a sigh and knowing this was going to be too little Mel forced herself to speak, "Allegra, do you know any songs for healing? Any that would sooth him?"

Allegra nodded, "I need-" the spear that laid on Mel's sword was pressed into her hands. Mel's fingers still touched the spear. "I - too many sides."

In a horse whisper Mel did her best to sound like she knew what she was speaking of, "Try."

Taking a breath Allegra sang. Her voice flowed around the tent as a green light began to fill the room. Reaching deep within herself she reached till the light turned blue. It was as clear as the midday's sky. As true as any healing spell one could make.

Just as the blue spell formed Mel forced herself to reach for hers. Deep blue light as dark as midnight intertwined with Allegra's. As she began to think this was useless a third spell formed – a light brighter than any sun and twice as blinding filled the tent spreading though out the encampment and filling the ravine. It only took but a minute but in the chaos Mel could have sworn she saw a dragon with scales and fire breath standing before her. Oddly enough she felt life pouring into Markus as the light faded.

Both Mel and Allegra fell limp. Ginger softly spoke, "Thank you Dragon Sun."

His rolling voice filled the air as he returned to the sky, "Only my bride would ask me to save another before herself. You are truly a wonder Ginger-sun."

* * *

As the light faded both Cobalt and Baz hurried into the tent. They both froze when they saw Markus' blood soaked body, both Allegra and Mel piled passed out on top of him.

Baz's eyes searched the tent. It took only a moment to find his wife sitting against the wall of the tent some shimmering fabric wrapped around her. Her eyes open large and looking close to feral. Her fire red hair tangled and flowing around her. He let out a breath. She was alive and now safe that was all that mattered to him. His relief was sort lived as he heard Cobalt's deep voice break into an almost sob.

"Mel, come back to me." Cobalt broke. He had seen her faint like this a few times now each time his heart had stopped. Each time it had been because she had pushed to far; had been push to far. During the first war and his father died. No before that before that war in the tower and his grandfather had found her. Then again when she found out she was with child and he had been driven to fight a war that was planned by Ozar. The war that would take that bile man's life and leave his two children to fight for their own lives. And now because she had wanted to help Ozar's son; not his heir but his son none the less. In a whisper he softly called out her name, "Melody."

With a moan her eyes fluttered open. Cobalt was holding her close to his chest despite the flesh wounds that should be painful to touch. Unable to breath from being held so tight she let her finger caress one of the still oozing wounds. With a hiss he let her go then he gazed into her eyes as she said, "I couldn't breathe."

"Then you should remember not to scare me."

Ignoring him for the moment she said, "We need to get him back to our camp and you both need to see a doctor."

"I'm –"

"If you dare say fine my husband I can leave you here to tend to your own wounds."

Oh how he hated how she spoke to him in front of those who should never hear a woman speak to him like that. Still he managed not to say anything that would have him truly receiving the curt side of her temper. "I was going to say my wife that I'm looking forward to seeing our doctor." Well looking forward to it as much as any man looked forward to getting stitches and being told he was to rest when he wanted to kill the man who had caused such wounds to begin with.

Clearing his throat Baz forced himself to speak, "Empress I mean no disrespect but what good would a doctor do for him." Nodding to Markus.

Ginger lightly grazed Baz's arm, "He'll live my love. I asked the dragon sun to help."

As a priestess to the dragon sun it was her work to pray to him and ask for such things. Regardless of her belief in the matter he didn't much care. He could see bone and the pool of blood. No if Markus lived through this it would be by some great miracle still choosing not to argue he looked around and saw what was missing. "Where's Dusk?"

The Major came up close then and leaned into Baz's ear if to tell him in private. "In irons outside the tent."

"Good make sure he stays that way till all those involved have time to decide what to do with him."


	10. Chapter 10

Cobalt laid in the wagon that his wife had procured from the army that was now his as far as he was concerned, he laid there and winced. He had been beaten in the past well more like every day until he was too big for his grandfather to beat. Still he couldn't remember being in this much damn pain. The bouncing of the wagon only seeming to make things hurt that wasn't before. Then to make matters worse he was sharing the same wagon with Markus, or rather with that of a corpse if he should stop breathing. Which he feared the man would do at any time.

There was no one else in the wagon so keeping his voice to a soft whisper Cobalt spoke, "I truly don't believe that a man would sacrifice his own life in an attempt to kill me. However your father did just that so it make me wonder Onyx what kind of man you truly are or will be when you find out that I am in much better condition than yourself."

They slowly came to a stop and the door to the driver's compartment opened. With a look of perverse displeasure on her face Mel spoke, "If you truly do believe he had anything to do with this then you are not the husband I have come to love."

"And how would you know wife if he hadn't."

"He wishes only for his brother's safety. He had that in Taka Mal."

"You can tell that?"

"As I can tell he will not be pleased one bit about needing a doctor or being sharing a wagon with you if he wakes here."

He didn't see any light green or otherwise, so he didn't understand how she was knowing which she spoke of still somehow he believed her. Or at least would like to.

* * *

Jarid and Muller greeted the caravan of more than two thousand soldiers. Neither man looked pleased. In faced both of them looked truly astonished. General Baz was the first to see the two very distinct men. The first to noticed the army that they had brought. IT had been a long few days and it looked like it was about to become much longer.

Riding his horse with his wife tucked in front of him he cantered up to their side. "Your majesties."

"General Baz?" Jarid spoke with his gruffly voice in question since he couldn't seem to remember the man who stood before him. In fact it had been several years since they had seen each other.

Baz nodded. "This was the first war that I've ever heard of that had so few losses."

"So few?" Muller asked hiding his astonishment.

"Yes sir. One as far as I can tell."

Ginger smacked his arm as hard as she could despite her fatigue, "He will live."

Jarid closed his eyes it was much easier to get answers this way then to ask question and hope he found the right one. His spell touched both Mel and Allegra. Both mages seemed unharmed and beyond mad. Though Allegra had this deep pain being held within her; grief. And that told him who was the one in question. Not saying anything further he took his charger though the lined of men till he came to the wagon.

Both Mel and Allegra were sitting in the driver's seat. Both looking like war goddess of past. Blue light flowed around them and the wagon. Followed by his hiss. "They need to see-"

"A doctor. Yes cousin I already know this."

Jarid look at Mel suspiciously but let it drop. She was in a rare mood and he was not one to draw out long conversations. Instead he rode back to the camp next to the wagon. The fact she called him cousin bothered him but this two he would dismiss for now since she was his cousin or at least his cousin's daughter.

* * *

Two guards helped Cobalt to the medical tent regardless if he needed their help or not. And regardless of how many times he insisted he could walk on his own or that he didn't need to see any Doctor or mage healer or anything else. He kept insisting till Mel placed one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at him then she spoke only one word, "Cobalt."

That one word sent a shiver down his spine. He might be over seven feet tall and outweigh her but she terrified him more so when she stood there looking like the war goddess reincarnated and she used that tone with him. Saying nothing he let the guards "help" him to the medic tent.

* * *

Four men carried Markus into the tent. His bleeding had stopped by now but his breathing was still slow and much too light. As gently as possible the men laid him on a pallet that had a clean sheet waiting for the men they brought in, then they gave a bow or respect and silently left.

Both Jarid and Iris followed Mel and Allegra in to the tent a moment later only to be followed by a doctor from Aronsdale. They all held their breath as the doctor looked over Markus' wounds, all hoping that he wouldn't say what they all feared.

Slowly the doctor stood it wasn't till then Allegra saw how old the man was. His gray hair hung around his shoulders as he stood but he didn't fully stand it was almost like he was bent over at both the knees and waist but was his full height. Possible age or an old wound she suspected but said nothing for he began to speak. "He is in a healing sleep from what I can tell. Nearly that of what I heard Empress Melody is a custom of doing. Still his injuries are grave. The bones will need set soon alas I do not have the strength alone to do this."

"The soldiers outside will help." Mel spoke with authority almost daring her husband who was on another pallet to say otherwise.

Nodding in agreement the doctor continued, "I would also have him moved so that the sand and dirt does not cause infection."

Jarid now narrowed his eyes then spoke to Cobalt, "Do you still wish for this man's death?"

"Until I am proven otherwise the treaty we signed last still is up held. If he leaves Taka Mal –"

"And the treaty I signed trumps yours." Mel snapped causing both men to look at her with something close to curious rage on their faces. Still she continued, " King Jarid, as your lands are known for both their melancholy lands and tranquil surrounding as well as have the best doctors I all the settled lands I suggest we take those who need tending there once that are stable enough to travel."

Jarid was speechless so Iris spoke for him, "I do think that is most wise empress but there is the matter of-"

This time Allegra spoke, "I am still a citizen of Aronsdale am I not?" Iris nodded almost knowing what the young woman before her had managed to figure out, "Then I wish for my husband who under Aronsdale's own laws says a man marries into his wife's family, be taken to _My_ home country to seek medical attention."

"Oh bloody Hell." Cobalt mumbled as Jarid now realized the two women who at one time or another had been betrothed to his son would have had him so utterly tied in knots that he was now very thankful that they hadn't married him. Hiding a rare grin he softly spoke, "I agree with that and add that your husband and his family should be taken to Castle Suncroft as my guest till he is well."


	11. Chapter 11

Three days past before Markus was ready to be moved to Suncroft. During that time Mel and Allegra took the time to speak to Vizarana about their treaty and to get her thoughts. After she stopped laughing and regained her composer sure that she had just been told a great joke she exclaimed, "You're serious!"

"Jade please we want to know what you think."

"Allegra, really what would you like for me to say? I mean I understand why Ozi needs to stay betrothed to Bell. Really I do and if that is all you need from me so that we don't have a war on our hands when one is truly not needed then fine. I will honor the treaty to that point but if you two really wish to tell the emperor the rest please do so in Aronsdale for I do not wish to be the object of his fury."

"And you won't be. Vizarana You married my uncle in less than desirable terms. I'm asking you as my aunt to stand with me. My mother and papa have already said they would side with me if I choose to peruse this with my husband. As did Jarid and Iris. Hell I'm sure I can even get Dancer to agree this is for the best if I need."

"So you wish to join all the countries under one treaty?"

"Well yes. If Ozi marries Bell then their heir will sit on the topaz throne which in turns makes Ozi my cousin. That in turn makes it nearly impossible for Cobalt to touch him."

"Which is why we are going to betroth Cobalt or um little Cobalt to mine and Markus' first born daughter." Allegra added.

"And that still leaves Jazid. Who will sit on the Onyx throne when this is all said and done? If you plan on forcing Cobalt to surrender it, it will turn into a blood bath and then who will take whose side? Both Jarid and Muller have a treaty with me to protect the Topaz throne but they also have one with Cobalt to help if he needs."

Mel bit her lip. "Well it's more like they won't attack him but technically he did break the treaty when we rode through Aronsdale without first sending word to Jarid as to why."

Vizarana's eyes widened, "So Jarid and Muller seek war with the emperor?"

"Well no but it does make things a bit more interesting. Both my father and Jarid wish to avoid war if at all possible and they can do that if we, and by we, I mean you, say he was coming to your aid."

Vizarana let out a loud hump, "Like that would ever happen. He would like to help only if it put him on my throne he made that quite clear last year."

Allegra got up and walked around the tent this was going nowhere then something struck her, "Jade will you admit that you and Cobalt were prisoners of General Dusk?"

"Allegra you know we were but I don't see –"

"Mel If Cobalt is the political prisoner of Jazid as well as Vizarana who would make disscions on their behalf?"

Mel closed her eyes there was no president for this but it would solve the matter of who had jurisdiction over what. It also meant Cobalt was going to explode six times over if he kept some control on his temper. "I can make discions on the behalf of the Dawn star empire. Jade who would make them for you?"

Feeling suddenly cornered and not liking it she said, "Since Bell is still much to young, Baz would why?"

Allegra grinned, "Then I think we all should go to Castel Suncroft to speak of what it will take for Jazid to release its prisoners?"

Jade saw it then an answer amidst all the chaos. If both she and Cobalt were prisoners neither could declare that Markus therefore Ozarson be put to death for Dusk breaking the treaty but it also meant both Allegra and Mel could form a treaty that would not only make sense but also have a very interesting outcome. She just hoped it worked.

* * *

That night Cobalt was given some tea to help him rest before the long journey back to Aronsdale. In the morning he woke in a wagon with heavy furs wrapped around him his wrist were bound in manacles and they were secure to the wagon itself. Markus laid still unconscious across from him and two of his own guards were keeping watch.

In a rough voice that came from just waking he roared, "Bloody hell let me up."

The guards looked at him and did what they could to hide a smile, "I'm sorry sir but as a prisoner of Jazid I am not permitted to release you."

"I rule over Jazid and –"

"Then my great apologizes since last I was told your wife was in control of Jazid in your steed since you were the prisoner of the Atjadiz."

Calming himself and now wishing he could truly strangle the guards since strangling his wife was nowhere near an option he spoke, "Am I or am I not still the emperor who you swore allegiance to?

"You are, but I do not carry the key to the manacles for you I do hold the key to the ones on Prince Regent Markus."

Now he was getting somewhere, " and who by tell has the key for these."

"A guard for the Princess Regnant. You are her prisoner as he …" indicating Markus " is the prisoner of your wife. As long as he comes to no harm neither will you. Or at least that is what we are told."

It was then the door to the driver's compartment opened and Mel came into the covered part of the wagon. She had her hair tied back into a loose braid that had been tied somehow on top of her head to resemble a bird's nest. A few loose curls hung around her face making her blue eyes stand out more than usual. With a forced smile she said, "Greetings of the morn , Husband."

"Wife." Cobalt grumbled now understanding that she was a part of this charade. Although he could find this farce amusing if not for so many witnesses and if they had a large bed and a private room to play out what he now had running through his head.

"The guards told you."

"That I'm a prisoner for his –" looking at Markus" good behavior."

"Well more like in order to keep things fair during the negotiation."

Cobalt growled, "I'm not giving up my throne."

Mel knelt down next to him, "Ah sweet husband no one said you were going to."

About then Allegra came into the room. The caverns of troops were stopping to water their horses and rest for the hottest part of the day. Her eyes caught Cobalt's at the same time his caught the chain around her neck. The key to the inferno manacles that he had on. And here his guards; his trusted guards said that a guard for the princess regent was holding it. Shame on them for lying.

Still angered by the fact he was a prisoner and not giving in one bit to any demands that she might have he snarled, "If you let me out of these now girl I may let one of you live through this."

Allegra looked at Mel covering up any fear that she was feeling. Seeing the fury in the empresses eyes and knowing that it wasn't for her but directed at him she let herself speak very clearly and very slowly, "Emperor you misjudge your surroundings. You are only in manacles till your wife is convinced that you will not make good on that threat. However I will say this if you do anything to harm either Ozi or Markus you sir will see just what can be done with my mage craft."

Still looking at Allegra and hiding her face so her husband could not see Mel stifled a grin. She knew what was the fullest existent of Allegra's spells and knew the worse would be her husband would sleep for a day if not better but it would also mean Allegra would also be a sleep for at least part of that. This however was unknown to Cobalt so she would play along since they had promised each other the worse that would come to Cobalt word be a tongue lashing like he had never heard coming from a female's mouth.

"You will not speak to me like that."

"Ah love you really did have that coming. Now if you promise to sit here and not cause harm to either yourself or to the prince regnant I'm sure Allegra will be kind enough to let the manacles loose."

"You will not bedevil me in front of these men, wife."

Mel looked at both guards then softly spoke as she did her fingers caressed the spear that hung from its gold chain around her neck, ' But did you not know that they cannot speak anything that is said outside this wagon for if they try they would become blind, death and mute." Not that she could do that but then again what the men in this wagon knew and what they thought was truth really didn't matter.

* * *

**R&R always welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

Markus slowly woke to more pain then he was prepared for. How had he survived? He shouldn't have … yet he had. Forcing himself to breath … slowly… he tied to make his eyes open. When he did he was greeted by dawns light streaming through the open windows… Light blue covered walls… and shapes… lots of shapes touching everything.

"Ah bloody hell." He groaned to himself. He knew this place… Aronsdale… the birthplace of his wife and the place he would be killed.

The door creaked open as someone entered his room. No boots scrapping the floor… no sound of bare feet… by light foot falls all the same.

"Markus." A surprised tenor of a voice, "You're a wake!."

He slightly shifted his head to the sound and found Ozi standing to still next to the bed, "So it would seem."

"I should to tell…" Who Allegra, Mel, Baz and Jarid were in a meeting getting the treaty worded so Cobalt couldn't break it… and the doctor… The guards were outside they would know, "The guards they can find the doctor."

"Ozi… I'm…" he couldn't finish before his atajazid was out the door and summoning the very people who would take him to the dungeon.

A moment later Ozi was back in the room beaming, "The doctor will be here in a minute." Then almost like he was remembering something important, Ozi got a stern look on his face and told his regent, "You must listen to the doctor and to Allegra or you'll be put in the dungeon with Cobalt."

With Cobalt. That could mean either the Emperor would beat the life out of him… or… "What is the Emperor doing in the dungeon?"

Ozi shrugged, "Not interfering."

Oh yes this conversation was going nowhere fast. "Where is Allegra?"

"With Mel."

Mel? Mel… "The Empress? My wife is with…" He groaned and tried to hide himself in the blankets. This wasn't making any sense… wasn't… in a soft whisper he asked, "how long have the ladies been together?"

"Since Jarid and Baz asked them to explain a few things."

He gave his brother the most woe filled eyes, "Who has been teaching you to evade questions?"

Now he did grin, "Jade."

Of course she would.

Just then the doctor bustled into the room, "Well you look much better today."

Then he looked better then he looked, "Would it unreasonable to ask to be knocked out?"

The doctor glared at him then turned his gaze to the young boy standing to his right, "When I said to stay nothing that would upset him… I meant not to discuss this perplexing situation."

"We didn't discuss anything. He asked about his wife."

"And your wife distresses you to the point of wanting knocked out?"

"No, but if not a wake then I can't be held responsible for whatever she and the Empress are doing."

The doctor seemed satisfied with that answer.

Movement at the door caught his attention. Golden hair. An hourglass build. Blue eyes. Allegra. Behind her… Long flowing blond hair. And an angel's face. This could only be, "Your majesty."

"Ach. Why is that the first thing that comes out of anyone's lips when they see me? Honestly." Mel met Markus' gaze, "Mel… not your majesty."

Allegra grinned and came over to the bed. Softly she sat down. The movement of the bed caused a slight moan from her husband but otherwise he didn't move, "You look like hell." He fingers drifted from his ear to his jaw.

"Then I look better then how I feel." He hadn't meant to say that with so many people about but he did just the same.

"Yes well, You were badly injured."

That was an understatement, but he didn't want to think about that… not right now. "Was is the Emperor in the dungeon?"

"Well I see someone told you at least some of what is going on." Mel spoke as she eyed Ozi.

Allegra laughed," He's cooling down… so to speak."

He didn't want to ask, yet… "Cooling down from what?"

"Ah love don't worry about that right now."

Not worry? How in the hell was he not going to worry? 'You had Cobalt taken to…"

"No actually I did"

Markus glanced at Mel, "You? You had your …"

"He was being unreasonable. That said would you like to calm down and enjoy the soft bed or join him?"

She smiled so sweetly but her word were a knife to the throat. "I think some rest would do me good." Bloddy hell, how did her husband put up with her?

"Good. In that case. Allegra would you like to come with me… we still have so much to do before we leave."

"You're leaving?"

"Only for few days then when Mel and I return you should be well enough to travel… home."

Home? Taka Mal was hardly home… but it would do.

* * *

"Well that went better then expected." Mel said tartly.

"Will Jarid really keep Cobalt in the dungeon till we return?"

"He wouldn't dare not to." Mel sighed, "He seems to think that my husband listens to me."

"Doesn't he?"

"When it's something that he agrees with… however… what we are doing… ay he would lock me in a tower if he knew."

"We will have two thousand men with us. What is the worse that could happen?"

"Two thousand men plus my father, and Baz… who is only coming to see for himself that we go through with this."

"Is there any reason not to?"

"One and he's currently in the dungeon."

* * *

Taking this many men across Aronsdale and into Jazid was not going to be at all fast but with luck it would only take a full day and maybe a half more. Cross the river then into the foot hills and mountains to Ozar's Fortress and to meet up with the troops that Cobalt had left there four years ago… And to relive Leo Tumbler of his post.

* * *

Flags for both the Shadow dragon and The Dawn Star Empire rippled in the wind as the men climbed the mountain trail. A scout baring the Chamberlight flag came from the direction that they were heading. All too quickly the caravan stopped allowing the scout to make his way to those in charge.

Moments after stopping the man rode up to the empress. "Your Majesty."

"Is there a reason that you haled my to stop?"

The man paled, " No. No Your majesty. I seen your troops and was… um…" His gaze went to the flags that bore the Shadow Dragon on them.

"I see." Mel paused before adding, "Go tell Leo Tumbler That I will need to see him when I arrive and not a moment before ." Meaning she did not want him charging down the mountain to meet her.

"Yes your Grace." The man's eyes darted about searching for something, "Will Emperor Cobalt be joining you for that meeting?"

"The Emperor is handling some business with King Jarid. He has sent me to handle this. Unless you think that I am unable to so?"

No safe way to answer that. "I will go tell the governor of your arrival."

"You baited him." Allegra laughed.

"Of course I did. I do have to keep some of the soldiers on their toes."


End file.
